Norse Camp
by creamtherabbit77
Summary: A story about a camp of Norse children. Don't worry, its MUCH better than it sounds. I only own the general idea and the Norse characters, nothing else. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! Okay, I know most of you were expecting an epilogue, or an announcement for a sequel. You might've even thought I was going to announce what idea from my poll I was going to go with. Well, anyone who thought that, you're wrong!**

** I am, in fact, going to announce something, though. **

** Due to the inadequate response to my request for more votes on my poll, I'm not going with any of those ideas. I might use them later, but for now, I've come up with an idea that's even better than all of those combined. **

** I've written a story for the Norse gods!**

** Yes, it's true. I've beaten Rick Riordan to the task. I'm just hoping he hasn't come up with the same idea as me, or else I would have to sue him. And suing people is never fun (well, okay, maybe it's a little bit fun).**

** So anyway, enough rambling. Here is the first chapter for my next story. I will be posting this exact same chapter for the actual story, but I just wanted to see your responses before I continued with this idea. And now, without further ado (love that word!), here are the Vikings! **

The Dwarves are Attacking!

Percy

It was a warm summer day. I was lying on the beach with Annabeth beside me. We were simply staring at the clouds, happy to be alive.

The Giant War had ended only recently, and we all still bore marks of the recent battle; I had a long scar running the length of my leg, Annabeth's hair had been cut short by a very angry monster and there was a long scar across the palm of her hand, Leo was _still_ wearing an eye patch, and Piper was on crutches, her right leg burned badly.

But, good things had come from the war as well. We had defeated the earth (well, at least for another few hundred years), we had become friends with the Romans, and… wait, that's all I can think of at the moment.

Jason, Hazel, and Frank had all headed back to the Roman camp, but we still kept in touch. Piper was almost always IM'ing Jason, telling him about every little thing. They really did make long-distance relationships work.

"Percy," Annabeth said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is there another apocalypse coming?"

"No, it's just that Thalia is standing five feet from you with her bow drawn, aiming at your head."

I quickly spun around, and there was Thalia, bow drawn, aiming at the point right between my eyes.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as the shock melted away.

"Oh, only ten minutes or so," Thalia said nonchalantly, putting her bow away.

"Why are you here? I thought the Hunters didn't come to camp anymore, you know, after Leo started flirting wit-"

"Never speak of it!" she said angrily. Then her gaze softened. "I came by to ask you for help."

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately alert.

"Well, the Hunters had decided to go up to British Columbia, and, while we were camping by Holland Lake, I felt a strange power surge, like something was using lightning nearby. But there weren't any storms nearby and there aren't any demigods in the middle of the wilderness that we know of."

"That does sound strange," Annabeth said. "Let's go talk to Chiron about it."

So, we walked over to the big house. Most of the kids were enjoying free time, and they didn't notice us as we went past them.

When we told Chiron about it, he seemed just as confused as we had been.

"A power surge, you say?" he asked Thalia. "Way up in British Columbia? I really don't know."

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Annabeth suggested.

"That sounds great, but I can't join you," Thalia said sadly. "I'm just supposed to pass on the information, and then I have to go meet with the rest of the Hunters in Quebec."

"Then we'll send campers," I decided. "How about we get the Seven back together?"

I was, in fact, talking about the Seven of the second Great Prophecy. That would be Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and me.

"That sounds perfect!" Annabeth said excitedly. "Chiron, is it okay with you?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. "You can go, but if you're gone for more than a week, we will send a search party to look for you."

"That seems fair," I said. "So, I'll go find Piper and Leo, and you can IM Camp Jupiter."

"Good luck," Thalia said, "and say hi to Jason for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Thalia," Annabeth said.

She just nodded and crept out the door. Chiron changed into wheel-chair form and went into another room without a word.

I ran outside and bumped straight into Piper, who was scaling the steps. She slipped down to the bottom, crutches and all. I ran over to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, biting her lip. "I just won't be able to walk for another year or two."

"Are you sure you don't want a child of Apollo or Hecate to heal that for you, because it would only take a sec-"

"I'm sure," she said. "If I'm ever going to survive in this world, I need to learn how to deal with pain."

"What if I told you we're going on a quest with Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Jason in a little bit?"

"We seriously are?" she almost screamed. "Get me to the infirmary ASAP!"

I think the Aphrodite cabin is starting to rub off on her.

I helped her stumble over to the infirmary, where a daughter of Apollo took over. I told Piper to meet us in the game room and left to find Leo.

I, of course, found him in his cabin, sleeping away. I swear he was trying to gain back all of those lost hours of sleep when he was building the Argo II.

"Leo!" I yelled in his ear, and he immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes, or should I say, _eye_.

"Who's attacking?" he asked me sleepily, reaching for his hammer.

"Nobody," I told him. "We just need you dressed and in the game room as soon as possible. We're going on a quest."

"Seriously?" he asked a little more alert now. "Just give me thirty seconds, and I'll be there!"

I ran out of his cabin and toward the Big House. When I got there, I quickly went inside.

Annabeth was talking to Jason when I walked in.

"Really? Well, they'll see you there at five! Later!"

"So, what happened?"

Annabeth jumped higher than the moon when I said that.

"Don't do that!" she said angrily. "Reyna agreed to let Jason, Frank, and Hazel to meet us at Smithers, a small down near Holland Lake."

"Smithers? Seriously?" a voice behind me said. I turned and saw Leo, fully clothed, leaning against the door.

"Piper should be here soon, by the way," he said. "I just saw her leaving the infirmary."

"When are you going to take that eye patch off?" Annabeth asked.

"When it stops looking so awesome," Leo said a mischievous grin on his face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Leo fell backwards onto Piper.

"Oof," she said. "Get off me you big lug!"

"Sorry," Leo muttered, helping her up.

"Now, what's this quest we're going on?"

"The Hunters told us about a power surge in British Columbia, near Holland Lake." Annabeth dove into the story and her plan on what to do.

"So, you guys should leave on the Pegasi in about ten minutes if you want to make it there on time," Annabeth finished.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us?" I asked her.

"Percy, I still can't properly hold my dagger without screaming. I don't think I'd be of much help to you. Plus, we need someone to hold down the fort. Reyna is staying at Camp Jupiter, so I'll stay here."

"Fine, I guess," I said.

"Okay, here are your backpacks," she said, handing us each a pack. "There should be enough provisions in there to last you a week. Good luck."

"How in all of Olympus are you always prepared?" Leo asked, looking through the things Annabeth had packed. "You have food, water, Nectar, ambrosia, changes of clothes, oh! How did you get my yo-yo in here too?"

"She's just awesome like that," I said.

"Uh-oh, I think I feel a romantic moment coming on. Come on, Piper; let's go round up those Pegasi!"

They ran you the door, and Annabeth turned to me.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," she said, giving me a hug. "And please, for the love of the gods, don't get killed."

"I won't, Wise Girl," I promised her. She reached up and kissed me. I almost melted on the spot, but then she pulled away.

"Good luck," she whispered, and then she ran out the door.

I followed her, only to find that Piper and Leo were already waiting for me with Blackjack just behind them.

"Come on!" Leo yelled. I ran over and jumped on Blackjack.

Where to, boss? Blackjack asked.

"Smithers, British Columbia," I told the Pegasus, and he leaped into the air, closely followed by Piper and Leo's pegasi.

The flight was smooth and fast. Zeus apparently wasn't too mad at me today, so none of us got struck by any lightning.

When we touched down in Smithers, we found that the Romans had already beaten us there.

Arion, Hazel's pride steed, was strapped to a white chariot. Hazel was standing next to him, feeding him a gold nugget. Jason and Frank were standing nearby, both looking like they were going to throw up. Well, I couldn't blame them. Traveling in a chariot at the speed of sound was never easy on the stomach.

"Hey!" Hazel said as we dismounted and walked over. "How have you guys been?"

"Great," Leo said.

As soon as Jason saw Piper, he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Missed you," he mumbled.

"Same here," she mumbled back.

"Uh, ahem, lovebirds?" Leo said. "Can you stop that so we can get on with the mission?"

I went over the plan with everyone so we were all prepared.

We were supposed to fly to a spot about a quarter-mile from where Thalia felt the surge, tie the Pegasi up there, and then continue on foot.

After I finished talking, I suddenly realized how cold it was. I wondered how we would survive very long up here, until I opened my backpack, and, sure enough, Annabeth had packed winter coats. Best girlfriend in the world.

We all mounted our horse and Pegasi and continued to the spot where we were supposed to stop. We quickly dismounted from the horses, tied them up, took out our weapons, and started walking through the undergrowth.

Everything seemed silent for the first five minutes or so.

But suddenly, as we were walking into a small clearing, about eleven figures dropped from the trees.

We attacked them, of course, but we were heavily out-numbered, and out matched, even though our attackers were half our height.

I heard the clink of metal on metal, and I knew some of my friends were going down.

Suddenly, I felt a large weight hit my head, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Great way to end a chapter, huh? Well, that's it! I need you guys to tell me if it's good or horrible. I'll wait two days, and if your reviews are too negative, I'll just use my highest rating idea on the poll. But, if you guys like the idea, then review! Anyone can do it. Just type a couple of words and hit Post Review. It's that simple! I will wait two days, and then I'll probably post this as a new chapter. Then, all you have to do it wait for a week to see the next chapter. So, if you like the idea and you want to see more, then tell me! If you hate it and you want to see it in the garbage can, then tell me! I'll just be waiting here, in front of the computer screen. Okay: end of pointless rambling. **


	2. Chapter 2

Some Strange, Strangers

Ing

** Hello people of the world and mars! Here is another chapter! Well, I guess that's pretty obvious…. You know what I mean. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. You guys make it worthwhile. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

It was a cold, snowy day. I was sitting in one of our lodges with some of the other older children, devising a plan.

Oh, I probably should explain a few things first.

Okay, my name is Ingrid, but I prefer to be called Ing. I've recently turned eleven. I live by Holland Lake, British Columbia, and I was blessed by Tyr.

So now you're probably wondering who Tyr is, and if he can get you a good deal on tires. Well, the answer to the second question would be no, he won't give away free tires. Believe me, I've tried. The answer to the first question is he is a Norse god.

Yup, that's right. The Norse gods are real, and I've been blessed by one.

Well, I guess we've all been blessed by one, or else we wouldn't be part of the Blessed (I know, stupid name, but you can't change it. Believe me, I've tried).

The Blessed is a group of kids who have all been blessed by one of the Norse gods. The gods pick babies who are strong spirited or have Norse blood, and they send them dreams, starting from when they are very little.

I had dreams for five years until I finally decided to follow them. They led me here, to the Blessed, a group of kids just like me. And this is the very same place I've been for the last six years.

And now, I'm going to tell you which horrible parents decided to name me Ingrid.

The answer is: none of them!

You see, since most of us are runaways, we always pick different names. Normally, they're Norse names. I chose mine when I was five, and I didn't realize how stupid it would sound when I got older.

My real name is Quinn Rivera, but I just go by Ing. I've never had to use my surname before, since I did sneak across the border from Alaska (Yes, the Canadian police are still looking for a "curly brown-haired kindergartener who somehow got past 30 armed security officers").

Here at Holland Lake, we've always had to survive on our own. The older children hunt, the younger children cook and prepare. Both girls and boys are treated fairly, so that means we get a share of both jobs (you should have seen Dustin in a frilly apron yesterday. It was so funny!).

I never knew my real siblings. I ran before my quintuplet siblings were born. I knew my parents wouldn't be able to care for me after they were born, and I felt that I needed to follow these dreams. I do have an adopted sister, but she's another story.

The reason we're here is to fight Loki. That's right; Loki is the evil, trickster god who seriously hates us. He and his followers have many more numbers than we do. We've been thinning out, and they've been growing.

So, anyway, I guess I'll continue on with the story now that I've given you an up-to-date report on everything.

I was sitting in one of our lodges with Asfrid, Ronni, and Alf.

Now, you might ask what kind of names Asfrid, Ronni, and Alf were. Here's your answer. They are Norse names.

Asfrid is eleven, same as me. She was born in India (don't ask me how she got here) and she still speaks with a heavy accent. She always wears her black hair in a bun, a large knife at her side, and a serious, almost deadly, look on her face. She was blessed by Vali, goddess of Revenge. Her green glare could make any enemy cry for mercy. She's awesome!

Then, there was Ronni. Her chosen name was Ron, but it sounded too boy-ish for her. She is ten, but she is incredibly mature. She has two four-year-old biological twin siblings, Kerby and Tyrah. She was born in England, but her parents died one year after the twins were born. She had used the remaining money to buy tickets for British Columbia, and found her way here, two crying babies in her arms.

She has fiery red hair; same as both of her siblings, and bright blue eyes that shown during battle. She had been blessed by Freya, goddess of love and battle. She is always kind and caring to her loved ones, and cruel and viscous to her enemies.

And then there was Alf. He is eight, and had only been with us for a year, but he was as strong as the rest of us. He had been blessed by Ullr, god of skill and hunting. He's always helping collect food and watching out for younger kids. He had been born in Australia, and he has blonde hair and brown eyes, with extremely tan skin. He looks just like every single one of those stereotype surfer dudes.

So, we were all planning an attack. The older kids had left that job to us, since they were out executing a plan of their own. They'd trusted us the job, and, after three days, we'd come up with nothing.

"Okay, I give up," Ronni said. "I'm going to check on the twins."

She stood up and walked into another room where the two four-year-olds were playing.

"I'm too bored to keep this up any longer!" Alf complained. He got up and headed outside, probably to check on the other kids who were training.

Asfrid was just about to leave when our watcher, a ten-year-old kid named Thor, burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, jumping to my feet.

"Enemies have invaded!" he said as loudly as he could.

I leapt into action.

I ran outside and blew the war horn (yes, we have that), signaling for every warrior to come out prepared to fight. Thirty seconds later, I had eleven heavily-armed deadly children lined up in front of me.

"Soldiers!" I yelled. "There are enemies lurking in our forests right now! I'm sure all of you know what to do, and I expect you to do it! Now go, go, go!"

Did I ever mention that when you're leader you get to yell a lot? Best part of the job.

Every one of the eleven kids ran out into the forest, ducking behind trees and slipping into bushes, keeping extremely quiet, even in the crunchy snow. I was so proud.

I smiled and then went to join them, keeping to the shadows with my sword drawn.

I heard the enemies coming from a mile away. They were making enough noise to wake a giant, and I mean that literally. I've made that much noise before (long story).

I motioned for everyone to wait until the targets were in position, and then, we struck.

I fought with strength I hadn't used in such a long time, slashing and jabbing at the enemies. In a matter of minutes, we had every single one of the enemies knocked out in the cold snow.

Only two of our forces had been injured. I was glad the hourly training was finally starting to pay off. We'd captured our first prisoners of war!

I motioned for them to be tied. I took out a long piece of rope myself and tied up the biggest one; a boy with black hair. As soon as they were bound, we dragged them back to the fort.

I had to admit that after pulling five kids on a wooden board over a rocky outcropping was way harder than dragging a teenage-boy. He was lighter than one of the seven-year-olds who always get a little extra meat.

We brought them into our "prison" and laid them down on the cold floor, facing us. One of them was just starting to come to.

"Wh-where are we?" a boy with curly black hair asked.

I didn't say a word. I just swung my sword at his helmet, and he was lying on the ground once more.

**And… it ends! That wasn't too much of a cliffhanger, was it? **

** I really just want to say something before you all complain about it in the next chapter. The Norse may seem cruel and vicious at first, but they really aren't deep down. Remember: the Norse were all about war, so it would make sense that they'd seen a little harsh at first. Just give them a chance.**

** And lastly, if you want more chapters, review! I may not be able to post for a while, since I'm busy tomorrow, and I have school Monday- Thursday every week. I promise to update whenever I get a chance! **

** Also, I'm creating a poll on my profile. It will give YOU a choice on what storyline I should do for this story. Please check it out.**

** I'm sorry if this was long and bravo if you actually read it. Remember, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Chap An Eleven-Year-Old Beat Us Up?

Jason

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but when I finally had this chapter perfectly written, I deleted it. So, I kind of got depressed, and took a little break. But, I'm back now! Okay, before this turns into one of my loooooooong rambles, here's the story.**

My head hurt.

That was my first thought as I started to wake up on a hard, cold floor.

At first I didn't know where I was, or even who I was, but then it all came rushing back.

I was Jason Grace, I was in British Columbia, and I just got attacked.

I looked up, and there were my captors. They were horrible, terrifying, evil… children?

I'm serious. There, standing right in front of me, were eleven kids, probably no older than twelve, looking at me with disgust.

"Where am I?" I asked then. I was secretly inching my hand toward the spot where I kept my sword.

"Don't even try," a brown-haired girl said. "We've taken all of your weapons, armor, and supplies. You have some strange weapons, especially for Loki's minions."

"Whose Loki?" I asked, but she just laughed.

"Don't act dumb with me, pretty boy." Wow, this girl was sassier than Piper, who was starting to wake up in the corner.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," I informed the girl.

"I don't know what's going on," a girl with a heavy Indian accent said. "I didn't hit him hard enough to give him amnesia. Maybe that black girl, but not him."

"Well, it looks like you may be telling the truth, pretty boy," the brown-haired girl said.

"You know, I do have a name," I told them. "I'm Jason, Jason Grace."

"Well then, Jason Grace, I want you to tell me exactly what you're doing here," she said.

I was about to tell them that we came in peace (well, sort of), when Piper gasped and woke up, squirming into a sitting position.

I still couldn't believe that Piper and I were still dating. I mean, we lived all the way across the country. We only saw each other in person once a month, and that was if we were lucky.

But, somehow, Piper was making it work. She IM'd me twice a day, and only during the times she knew I wasn't busy. She was always laughing and smiling. She told me about everything new at camp, from the campers to the naiads.

It was really great and all, but I never really got to hold her, to hug her, or even hold her hand. That was the one thing I wanted more than anything.

Okay, I guess I got a bit off topic there. Let's get back to the story.

As soon as Piper saw everyone tied up, she almost screamed. She would have, if it wasn't for our captors.

"Where are we?" she asked. "How'd we get here? Who are they?"

"Excuse me, but we're standing right here," a petite girl said. Her green eyes glared at me, and I wanted to run away. I wanted to get as far away from those eyes as possible.

"Let us go," Piper said forcefully, and I realized she'd used her charmspeak.

Everyone moved to untie us, but then the green-eyed girl said, "Guys! She's deceiving you! Stop at once."

At the sound of her voice, the other kids snapped out of their trances and took a step away.

"What are your names?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"If we tell you, you have to tell us," I demanded. I really wasn't in any position to argue, but I had to try.

"You're a very good negotiator, Jason. I agree to your terms," she said, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Okay," Piper said. "I'm Piper, and they are Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Hold on, let me wake them."

Everyone stared at her for a second as if she was crazy, but she just smirked.

"Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Leo, WAKE UP!" she yelled, and they were immediately alert.

"What happened?" Hazel asked. She cast an anxious glance at our captors.

"I'll explain later," I promised her. Then, I turned to the kids. "I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

The brown-haired girl glanced at the girls next to her, and then spoke. "My name's Ing," she said.

"What kind of names Ing?" Leo asked.

She glared at him. "It's short for Ingrid," she said through clenched teeth. "Don't call me that, or else I'll murder you."

Leo just nodded and looked down, studying his right hand.

"I'm Ron, but you can call me Ronni," the girl with red hair and evil green eyes said. "If you dare call me anything else, I'll slice you open and feed you to the wolves."

"Violent…" Leo muttered. Ronni cast a glare at him, and he shrunk down. Those green eyes could make a _god_ cry for his mommy.

"And I'm Asfrid," a girl with an Indian accent said. Then she looked at Ing. "Should we tell them?" she asked.

Ing just shook her head, staring at us.

"Not yet," she said. "Maybe we can just bonk them on their heads and drop them off in America. They won't remember a thing."

"Um, we can hear you," Percy said.

Ing gave us a hard glare. "Ronni," she said, "watch them. Another guard will come to relieve you soon."

Ing left with the other kids, and Ronni grumbled.

"Sure, guard duty, again," she mumbled.

She drew her weapon, a long spear with a silver tip. Luckily, she didn't use it on us. She just flipped it around and around in her hands, staring straight ahead and muttering something none of us could hear.

After about fifteen minutes, Leo finally spoke.

"Can we eat something?" he asked in his whiney voice.

Ronni sighed.

"Fine," she huffed. She walked out the door.

"Guys, we need to get out of here," I whispered when I heard her lock the door.

"We know!" everyone said in unison.

"Should we use our powers?" Hazel asked in a hushed tone.

"No, they must have powers too," Frank reasoned. "This can't just be a regular summer camp."

"What I think we shou-" Percy was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

Ronni walked in with a couple boxes in her arms.

"Here's some food," she told us. "I hope you guys like blueberries and bacon."

"BACON!" Leo yelled, trying to squirm toward the boxes. **(A/N: That's so me!)**

Ronni slapped him on the head, and he squirmed back to his spot next to Hazel.

She handed out paper plates with cold bacon and tiny piles of blueberries on them.

"Is this all you guys eat?" Leo asked, staring with dismay at the tiny portions.

"Yup," Ronni said, smiling. "You get used to it."

She sat down in the corner and glared at us, her eyes staring into our souls (or so it felt). She was like a mini red-haired version of Annabeth.

Ronni was studying us, as if we were her next meal. I felt myself shiver at the thought.

We suddenly heard a loud horn blowing quickly twice.

Ronni perked right up. "Time to bring you to the council!"

"You guys have a council?" Leo asked. "You're just kids!"

She flashed one of her evil glares at him, and he looked at the floor.

"Just get up."

We managed to get to our feet, and Ronni led us out the door, two more guards appearing out of nowhere behind us, making sure we couldn't escape.

I noticed two four-year-olds pelting each other with snowballs. When they saw us, they laughed and started throwing the icy ammunition at us.

"Kerby, Ty, stop it!" Ronni yelled at the two kids.

They tumbled onto the ground. Their hoods fell off, revealing masses of red hair.

"But they enemies!" the little boy said.

"Listen, I want you two to go feed the horses," she said, kneeling down to their height. "If you take good care of them, maybe I can take you for a ride…"

"HORSIES!" the two kids screamed in unison. They rushed off toward a stable, tumbling over each other.

Ronni nodded and shook her head. Then she started walking again.

I was getting cold, since the snow was up to my knees, and I wasn't wearing a jacket.

Finally, we stopped in front of a building.

Ronni led us inside, and she told us to sit down at the tables. Suddenly, another horn sounded in three short gasps.

Ronni smiled.

"Dustin, Halldor, watch them," she said quickly and rushed outside.

We waited for what felt like forever, but it was probably only a couple minutes. Finally, people walked in.

Unfortunately, they were all heavily armed and had a crazy look in their eyes, like they'd just defeated the world.

All of my anxiety and anger decided to burst through at that moment. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and a bolt struck the roof, igniting it. Everything burst into flames.

**I love cliffhangers! It makes people want more. But, I won't write more if you don't review! I love constructive criticism, but no flames. Okay, I'll stop talking now…**


	4. Chapter 4

I get a Deadly Warning

Hilli

**Hello, people of the world. I apologize for the wait, but I just got the Mark of Athena, and I've been reading it whenever I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: this is the longest chapter EVER!**

It was a cool evening. The sky was overcast, and a light layer of snow covered the hard, rocky terrain.

I walked alongside my fellow warriors, keeping watch for enemies.

I should probably tell you how I got here.

Well, my name is Gunnhild, but I prefer Hilli. I'm from Nogales, Mexico. I still speak Spanish fluently, even though I left around nine years ago, when I'd just turned six.

I've been blessed my Odin, god of magic, wisdom, poetry, war (there are a lot of those, aren't there?), and the hunt. I think there may be a couple more things I can't remember…

I've been the leader for ever since I turned thirteen, since I was blessed by such a powerful god. I really hate being the leader. Not that I don't like leading the hunters and spending all day creating war plans instead of training out in the freezing cold snow.

But, I'm always the first person to enter the battle field. I've watched my closest friends get killed, but I still have to stay strong. I have to lead an army of warriors, taking the entire burden of every lost fight and dead friend on my shoulders.

But, at least we'd had quite a few successful missions lately. Like the one we were coming back from at the moment.

See, about two weeks ago, our spies came back with reports of Loki's forces building a camp near the Canadian border. That was way too close to our own camp, so we attacked. Naturally.

I took all of the older kids, which added up to about twenty, on a mission to destroy the camp. The camp was full of the strongest warriors, all of them adults, so it was a bit harder to trick them, but we managed to pull it off.

We created mini bombs, using some weird substances I really don't know how to pronounce, and set them up around the camp.

Nobody was killed, but we did send Loki's forces running.

We'd been traveling back to camp for the last two days, but we weren't making very much progress. A couple kids had been injured, and there was a large snowstorm that blew over us a few hours in.

The forest surrounding us was starting to look familiar, and that was really great news. One boy's wound was infected, and another girl had to be carried, thanks to the broken leg she got when she fell out of a tree.

Finally, I found the giant boulder shaped like the state of Alaska, telling me that we were less than thirty paces from camp.

Calder and his sister, Elli, cheered as soon as they spotted the boulder.

Those two were some of the only biological siblings at camp. Calder was fourteen and Elli was thirteen. They'd both been born in Italy, and they'd left about seven years ago. Nobody knew how they'd gotten across the ocean, except for them.

Calder had been blessed by Thor, god of lightning, thunder, and strength. He has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was the only kid at camp who fought with a long, heavy hammer, given to him by his patron, which can direct his thunder and lightning powers.

But, he was also childish and immature. He always blew off his training and wondered into the woods, smashing things with his hammer. Sometimes, we found craters in the forest while out hunting, made by none other than Calder.

His sister, however, was nothing like him. I really don't think we could have handled more than one of him.

Elli had just turned thirteen, so she was now counted as a "big kid". She was blessed by Tree, goddess of life. She was a healer, and she never fought, only when it was necessary. Elli was very strong, though, and she could probably beat most of the boys in camp.

She had light brown curls and shockingly amber eyes. She looked absolutely nothing like her brother. She was also pretty short, but she was quick and agile. She was very pretty, and a couple of the older boys tried flirting with her. But, they always ended up in the infirmary with unexplained broken bones.

They started running toward hidden entrance to the camp, followed closely by several other kids.

I stayed behind, walking next to Jersey, a young girl from Japan. She had long black hair and black eyes. Her older biological sister had died in a raid five years ago, but I'd adopted her, like I had with several other kids, including Ing.

Ing. I missed her so much. She was always the person who I trusted to watch the camp, even though she'd blown up several things before. Considering, she was one of the most responsible kids at camp.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I raced ahead, overtaking every other kid, and burst into camp.

I was greeted by two tiny red-heads. Tyrah and Kerby, the two four-year-olds, jumped straight into me, and I ended up on the snow with two incredibly-strong preschoolers tackling me in their plush coats and mittens.

Calder and Elli rushed up to help, but ended up getting tackle-hugs as well. I smiled to myself.

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer of every single kid in front of me. Ing came rushing forward, giving me a big hug. Several more campers ran up and hugged their siblings or best friends.

After about ten minutes of excited chattering, the crowd finally began to break apart. The injured were taken to the infirmary, where they were cared for.

"Vikings!" Ing yelled before everyone could leave.

Anyone who wasn't already listening turned to her.

"We-we captured six prisoners today," she announced.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the lodge," she said quickly, pointing to one of the smaller wooden buildings. "I need some help…"

Seven of the oldest kids started walking toward the lodge, and most of the younger kids followed. I really wanted to eat a nice meal and get some sleep, but my duty always came first.

I stepped into the lodge, and immediately saw six teenagers with bound hands sitting in the chairs, staring at us in shock and fear.

Suddenly, one of the boys' eyes arched with electricity, the same thing I'd seen in Calder's eyes whenever he was angry or scared.

A large bolt of lightning hit the wooden roof, igniting it.

The fire spread quickly to the ground, and the roof immediately started to collapse.

"Everybody out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I started shoving the younger kids out the door. Everyone was waiting patiently to get out. I was really glad they weren't running around. I guess we'd been in worse situations before.

Suddenly, I noticed a flash of bright orange. The prisoners!

They were trying to find another way out, but there weren't any other doors in the lodge.

Finally, my bravery won over and I charged toward them.

"This way!" I yelled, motioning with my hands.

They turned and immediately followed.

It was easy enough to get them out of the door, but one boy, who looked Hispanic, just like me, told me to get out first. I didn't argue, as the building looked near collapse.

I rushed out, and as soon as my foot hit snow, there was a terrible CRACK, and the building behind me fell to the ground.

I nearly screamed, because that Hispanic kid hadn't made it out. I simply stared in shock, my jaw somewhere in Argentina.

Suddenly, a large piece of debris was moved aside, as if by magic. And, sure enough, the kid came out, completely engulfed in flames.

I promptly fainted. Hey! What would you do if you'd just seen a boy engulfed in flames, standing there as if it was normal?

And, of course, I just had to have a dream.

Okay, let me just say that my dreams aren't normal. Since I'm the leader, I normally get these cryptic messages from the gods that I spend days decoding. But this dream was pretty self-explanatory.

There was a large army, about two hundred warriors, traveling north. They were wearing dark, pure black armor, with black shields and black blades on their weapons.

I recognized them as Loki's warriors.

I watched for a little while, unable to stop the large army that was marching straight toward my home. If they kept it up, they'd be here within two days.

As soon as the sun sunk below the horizon, a loud horn sounded, and everyone halted, right in the middle of a large, grassy field. They started setting up camp.

I felt relieved, but still nervous. They must be coming to destroy…

"Hello, my dear," a voice said behind me.

I realized I'd been transported to a sheer white room. Behind me was my patron, Odin, standing in his armor, tall and brave.

He smiled down at me, as if I were his child. In a way, I was.

"Hello, Lord Odin," I said, bowing.

"I must hurry," he said with unexplained urgency. "I sent you this vision for a reason. You must flee."

"What? Why?"

I couldn't understand why a god of war was urging me to leave. Then again, he was the god of wisdom, as well. He might not want us fighting the large army.

"There is no possible way your forces can stop such a large army. If you stay, the last of our heroes will be wiped out. Loki will force us to surrender, and then he'll take over everything."

"But, why would running be any better?" I asked.

"You must get help from the Greeks and Romans."

That didn't exactly answer my question, but I was shocked. First of all, I had no idea who the "Greeks and Romans" were. Second of all, why would the leader of the Norse want help? It was improbable.

"Who are the Greeks?" I asked.

"I believe you've already met them," he said, his form flickering away. "You must make friends with you prisoners, and ask them for help. If you don't, your history will never be known. Trust me, my daughter."

His form flickered and disappeared completely.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to curl up and cry in the corner. But I couldn't. I had to break the news to my family, and then abandon our home.

I willed myself to wake up, and soon I opened my eyes to see the wooden roof of my cabin.

I tried to sit up, but two hands pushed me back down. I looked up and saw Ing.

"You have to rest," she said gently, but her voice was filled with hostility. I hoped she hadn't killed the Hispanic kid already. He might be useful.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "What time is it?"

"It's just after sundown," she told me. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"I need to tell the camp something," I said with urgency in my voice. Ing understood immediately.

She let me get up, and helped me change into new clothes, since mine were filled with holes and my arm had been burnt.

"Have you killed the prisoners?" I asked nervously while pulling on my shoes.

"Not yet…" she said, as if she was unsure. "We did stop the fire, but nothing could be salvaged. Nobody was hurt, except for you. Even that kid who caught on fire seemed fine. They're in their little prison again, waiting for your final decision."

"Well, bring into the other lodge and tell them to wait. Get Calder and Elli in there as well. I need to speak to them before I talk with the camp."

"But… how can you… what?"

"Please, just do it," I asked.

"Fine," she said. She got up and left the cabin.

I finished tying my shoes, and then I brushed out my hair. There were still bits of ash in it when I was done, but I put it up in a ponytail and went outside.

The first thing I saw was white.

There must have been a storm, because the snow had raised at least two feet, up to my hip.

I pushed through. I'd gotten used to pushing through snow up to my chin, so this was nothing.

After I'd climbed to the top of the tightly-packed snow, I took a survey of the camp.

Every building was still there, except, of course, for the lodge. There were just a couple pieces of wood left.

I looked for the twins, who were making snowmen with the fresh snow. They always made the camp a much more joyful (and loud) place.

I also saw Ing leading the six kids I saw earlier across the snow, having to help them whenever they slipped or sank into the snow. They really needed proper training.

I sighed and stumbled across the clearing to Asfrid, who was just walking out of the stables. She would know where the confiscated weapons were.

"Asfrid!" I said, and she immediately perked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need the prisoner's weapons taken to the only standing lodge in exactly ten minutes."

She nodded, but she looked confused.

I walked toward the lodge, slipping a couple of times. Who knew a burnt arm would make it nearly impossible to walk?

I saw Calder and Elli slipping inside the lodge, and I ran through the snow, slipping inside the build moments later.

Ing was standing quietly in the corner with three other guards, watching the prisoners closely. I was glad to see that they were completely intact, more or less.

I did see a long cut down the Hispanic boy's arm, like someone had tried to fight him. There were also several other scars on everybody's bodies, but they looked old.

I quietly sat down across from them, right in the middle of Elli and Calder, motioning for the four guards to leave.

"But…" Ing stuttered, but I shot her a quick glare. She left quietly.

"We need to talk," I said, turning to the prisoners.

**Okay, that was kind of a suckish way to end the chapter, but this was getting way too long, so I had to end it. Don't worry, for you shall be hearing from the Greeks/Romans soon. Tell me who you want to narrate the next few chapters in your reviews. Thank you all for reading! Have a happy weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

I get Flipped, Again

Leo

** Here's a quick warning: THIS WILL BE LONG! I don't know why, but I've been writing the longest chapters lately. Anyways, here's another warning: slight spoilers from the Mark of Athena! I suggest you finish the book before reading this story. Note: you have been warned, and I'm in no way responsible if the ending gets spoiled. Wow. That was long. I should probably stop before this gets too long…**

Okay. I was having one of the weirdest, most interesting days in history.

First, I got kidnapped by angry midgets who really don't like trespassers.

Then, I get knocked out a second time by some girl.

After that, I get trapped inside of a burning building, just when I'm about to meet a very, very pretty girl.

That pretty girl faints when I come out of the building on fire (is it really that weird?).

And finally, I get to sit across from two pretty girls.

The gods hate me.

I sat there, twiddling my thumbs. I was getting terribly bored, and when you're an ADHD kid, bored is never good.

I was staring at the table when I finally noticed everyone's eyes turned to me.

I looked up, and saw that the tips of my hair were engulfed in flames yet again. The three people sitting across from us stared at me in complete horror. I don't think they like fire.

I gave them a sheepish smile and patted out my head (that sentence sounded so wrong).

"Okay," the Hispanic girl said. "I'm Gunnhild…"

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at me with anger in their eyes. I finally got my laughs under control.

"S-s-sorry," I stuttered out, still trying to suppress laughter.

"I'll apologize for him now, before he does anything else that might get us killed," Hazel assured the kids sitting across from us.

Gunnhild smiled.

"As I was saying, my name's Gunnhild, but you can call me Hilli. These two are Calder and Elli. I need to ask you guys something. Are you the Greeks and Romans?"

The question hit me like one thousand tons of cannonballs.

How did she know?

My mind went into overdrive, and soon my fingers were building a tiny helicopter out of chips of wood.

"Well, uh," Percy stuttered. "I guess we are?"

"Great!" Hilli said in an enthusiastic tone, like this sort of thing happened every day.

"Might we ask who you are?" Hazel asked her.

"Okay, I'm sure you all know about the Greek and Roman gods, but have you ever heard of the Norse gods?"

"Oh, you mean like Thor?" I asked. "Loved that movie!"

"Oh please," Calder said. "That movie was totally inaccurate! I mean, Loki is much stronger than that wimp was, and they totally got Thor's powers wrong! His lightning bolts look nothing like those ones!"

"Wait, does that mean you guys are Norse?" Piper asked.

Elli nodded slowly, still glaring at me in disgust. She seemed a little timid, especially for a warrior of any kind.

"We've been blessed by Norse gods and goddesses. I believe that's a little different from you guys, eh?"

"How do you know about us?" Jason asked.

"My patron, Odin," she said. "He sent me a dream when I was unconscious."

The words were getting jumbled up in my brain. "Am I the only one who's confused here?" I asked.

"I'll explain my story, and you guys and tell us yours."

We all nodded, and Hilli started her story.

"Well, for at least one hundred years now, we've been battling Loki, the evil god, and his forces. And for one hundred years, we've been losing. Loki has hundreds of warriors on his side, while we are barley scraping fifty. All of us who come are from different places around the world. I'm from Mexico, Calder and Elli are both Italian, and everyone else is from some exotic location around the world. Since most of us are runaways, we change our names. My real name was Rose, but I picked a new one about nine years ago. I'm currently the leader-"

"Wait, just for one second," Jason said. "You're the leader, and you look to be about fifteen. How does that even work?"

"Well," Calder explained, "most of us don't live past seventeen, so we become leaders at young ages. Most of you guys are pretty old to us."

"But," Hazel said, "You're so young. How can you handle so much pressure? I almost cracked during our adventures."

I felt sorry for Hazel, and for Hilli, too. I could hardly stand it, having to do so much at age fifteen. I could only imagine what this girl had been through.

Hilli just shrugged. I knew we'd hit a point she never talked about, to anyone. I'd gotten better at reading people (after a lot of practice), and I knew when they were just about to crack.

"So, who were you guys blessed by?" Piper asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Well, of course, I was blessed by Odin, god of wisdom, battle, magic, and poetry. I'm the natural choice for a leader."

"I was blessed by Thor," Calder said. He then turned to Jason. "That was a sick lightning trick. I can only summon something like that when I've got my hammer."

"You fight with a hammer too?" I asked. "Great minds think alike!"

"Oh yeah!" he said. "There was this one time-"

"Calder!" Elli said, her voice suddenly powerful. "Would you please shut up?"

He slumped back into his chair, grumbling something about electrocuting his sister.

"My patron is Tree, goddess of Life. I'm one of the healers at our camp."

I cracked up.

"You were blessed by a tree?"

She flashed her knife, which was clipped to her belt. I slumped back down.

The gods do hate me.

I tuned out of the conversation when Percy and Jason started recounting our adventures. I'd already heard the stories fifteen billion times, so they were nothing new.

I was getting seriously bored. Time seemed to tick by at the speed of a snail. By the time Percy got to the part about him and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, I was practically asleep.

Finally, we stopped. I guessed it was well into the night, and all I'd eaten that day was a hamburger, burnt toast, and some unknown meat jerky. I was starving.

But, instead of heading over to the lunchroom, we were brought out to cabins where we were supposed to "sleep".

Our weapons were waiting right outside of the doors. Hilli gave them back to us, hopefully showing that she was finally starting to trust us.

"Tomorrow morning I'm leading the Hunt, and if you six would like to tag along, that'd be great," Hilli was saying as she led us through the deep snow.

There were four cabins in all, two for the boys and two for the girls. There weren't any Cohorts, or cabins for your godly parent. Just two cramped cabins. Yay.

I looked over at Elli and sighed. I decided to try one more time to get one of these pretty girls to like me.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

Big mistake.

As soon as my finger touched her leather armor, she grabbed my wrist and flipped me into the snow. Well, at least it was a softer landing than Percy got when Annabeth flipped him in New Rome.

Her eyes widened when she saw me in the snow, and she kept muttering, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hilli laughed, like this happened all of the time. Jason and Hazel helped me to my feet.

"I'm so sorry," Elli said a little louder.

"I-it's fine," I said, my teeth starting to chatter. "It's not the first time."

"Calder, could you get the boys some dry clothes and make sure nobody else tries to kill them?" Hilli asked. "Just remember, lights out in thirty minutes."

Calder nodded, and he led us toward one of the cabins.

As soon as he opened the door, I knew there was going to be a problem.

There wasn't one spot of empty space.

I'd heard stories about the Hermes cabin before the Titan war, about how dozens of demigods would sleep on the floor. This didn't seem as crowded, but it was still packed.

The cabin was tiny, with rough wooden walls, as if they'd built it themselves. There were four bunk beds lined up against the small walls, all made of the same rough wood as the walls. The rest of the minimal floor space was taken up by sleeping bags.

"How can you guys live in something so crowded?" Jason asked.

"This isn't even the crowded one," he said. "You should see the girl's cabins."

I suddenly felt sorry for Piper and Hazel.

The other boys glared at us as we walked into the cabin.

They all looked big and tough, like the people you'd see at a military training camp. They all had scarred arms and legs and serious faces.

Calder led us to the back, where there were four vacant sleeping bags on the floor.

"I've got some extra clothes for Leo, but I won't be able to find you guys any until tomorrow," Calder told us. He then pulled me aside.

"There should be an extra pair of clothes your size behind there," he said, pointing to a crudely-made curtain hung in the corner.

"One quick question. Does your sister always-"

"Yes," he said, quickly shoving me away.

I changed quickly and went back over to the other boys.

"Do you guys think we should stay," Jason asked when we were all together.

"What else can we do?" I said. "We'd be dead if we even tried to leave this cabin."

"How do you guys think Hilli knew so much about us?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," Percy said.

A horn blew outside, and people started retiring from their conversations and curling into their beds.

All of the lamps and candles were quickly turned out until everything was completely dark.

"Night," I whispered to the other boys, and then I sunk deep into my thin sleeping bag, trying to stay warm.

**Okay, I'm sorry for that entire chapter. It was much more of a filler, but I promise there will be much more action in the next chapter. Send in requests about who you want to narrate, what Norse creatures you want to see, and if you would prefer Heo (Hilli and Leo) or Lelli (Leo and Elli). Also, please check out the poll on my profile page if you want to see another story from me. Thank you, people of the world and Mars! Please review!**


	6. AN sorry

Hey.

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time, but, for some reason, I've got no real inspiration for this story at the moment. I promise I'll try to finish another chapter soon, but don't expect it anytime soon. There's WAY too much going on in my life.

-creamtherabbit77


	7. AN sowee!

Sowee

Hello, fans on . I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating this story in forever, but I'm discontinuing it. But, never fear, for I'm going to re-create it. I I'll change a few things, like:

A: the name. That'll definitely be something WAY more awesome,

B: the original Percy Jackson characters won't be there, but there will be things like "a giant getting pulled across the border and some black girl kissing a chubby Chinese boy in the distance" or something like that. Yeah…,

C: the entire story line, since it's practically impossible to write it without the main PJO/HoO characters...

The Norse characters will still be the same, and there'll probably be quite a few new ones as well. Please give me ideas about what I should do with the characters/storylines for it. You should expect this story to be down by the end of the week, and the new story up over Christmas/New Years break. Thanks~

-creamtherabbit77 3


End file.
